The Girl with the Sketchbook
by Eleria-chan
Summary: A highschool story about a simple-minded, young girl and a mysterious young man. Yellow can't just stop herself from drawing Lance. However, when her friends told her to stay away from him, can she so easily forget him? Grantedshipping. Yellow's POV. LancexYellow fans, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl with the Sketchbook**

It's hard to decide what I want to draw on the first page of a new sketchbook.

I bought the sketchbook just one day before I entered my new highschool. It's yellow in color, just like my name, with the huge and cute label on the bottom right corner of the book. For just a book, its quiet costly, but the pocket money I've saved covers it.

I ponder what I want to draw all night long, but I couldn't find any kind of inspiration. Usually, I would go out and sketch the sceneries that piqued my interest, but then I've been doing this for so long that I don't know what else I want to draw. Feeling slightly disappointed, I decided that I would see what the scenery my new school would offer tomorrow.

And with that, I kept my sketchbook in my bag and turn in for the day.

* * *

"Ah, Red! Good morning!" the girl squealed out in delight when she saw the raven-haired boy waiting in front of the house.

Red Winchester smiled, but not at me.

"Morning Misty," he said, before his gaze finally acknowledge my presence, "Yellow, morning!" his smile directed at me was much warmer, and I somehow felt happy about it.

Misty shot me a dirty glare, I could feel it, but Red seems to be oblivious about that fact. Misty then wrapped her arms around Red and led him to school, babbling about how excited she is to start the new term with him. I watched them as they walked, before following them quietly from behind. Throughout the walk, my gaze is always fixed on Red's back, I wanted him to turn around and look at me, but I know he wouldn't. His gaze is fixed on Misty only.

Sometimes I envied my cousin, who is a year older than me. She has everything she could ever wanted – loving parents, friends, a good boyfriend... Everything. On the other hand, I'm the girl who has nothing. My parents died a long time ago, I have no friends, and obviously not a single boyfriend. My life is void of any kind of love.

Sure, uncle Wilton treated me like his own child, but Misty and her mother are different. They treated me as if I don't belong in that house. They are mean and very discouraging, Misty is also no less than abusive. When she gets emotional, she would hurt me to release herself off the frustration. I can't fight back, she's much taller and more athletic compared to me. Her attitude improves slightly ever since she dated Red though, I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

After all, I like Red...

I shook those thoughts out of my head the moment I spotted the Sakurai Highschool building – my new school.

The first day of school went on slowly. As a highschool student in her first year, my day is filled with much introduction to the school staffs. I dreaded the roll call, I always have.

"Amarillo de Bosque Verde," the teacher called out my name, and I stand up. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I panicked, not knowing what I should do. My hands move frantically, trying to convey a simple message that I hope he'll understand, and he did.

"You can't speak?" Sir Blaine tilted his head with much interest.

I nod to confirm the fact.

"Ah, interesting young girl," he offered me a warm smile, I could see the symphaty behind that smile. "Everybody, please treat her nicely, okay?"

I sit down again, relieved that it went well. It was worse when I entered middleschool. The teacher thought I was a foreigner and started spewing out all the languanges she knows in order to get me to talk. In the end, I have to write down my problem in order for her to understand.

I have been like this ever since I was very little, perhaps it all started when I was six. I never wanted to recall those moments, but people never stopped asking about what happened to me.

"Psst, hey."

I turned my attention to the girl sitting next to me.

"My name's Blue," she offered me a smile, "Let's be friends."

I returned the smile and nodded. She's a pretty girl, with outstandingly cute face and soft brunette hair. I didn't pay much attention to her before, because it never came across my mind to start making friends. Due to my inability to communicate properly, I have been alone for as long as I can remember. Most of them people around me stuck close to me because they were curious, but then slowly, they would leave me. It's all the same pattern repeating itself over and over again.

I don't need friends, I'm better off without friends anyway.

During my first lunch break, Blue came over to me with a broad smile on her face.

"Yellow, is it? Let's have lunch together!" she said as she showed me her lunch.

I nodded in reply, and she quickly brought her chair closer to my desk. I took out my lunch, and she stared.

"You're only going to eat that?" she asked as she pointed at my melon bread.

I nodded in reply, wondering if there's anything wrong with melon bread. They are cheap and tasty, I don't see anything wrong with eating it.

"No wonder you're so small," she commented as she checked over my small figure. "You need to eat more!"

I thought about it for a moment. Sure, compared to the other girls of my age, I'm much smaller and leaner. Perhaps this is caused by the fact that everybody around me is too busy with their own matters to actually care about my nutrition. My growth is stunted, I probably won't grow any much taller than this.

"Here, I'll share my bento," she smiled as she brought up her food. "I was going to share it with my boyfriend, but he's busy with some other matters and won't join me for lunch." She placed the disposable chopsticks in my hand and began unwrapping the bento box.

I look at her, hoping that she'll understand that I'm questioning about her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she caught me staring. Blue tilted her head in confusion for a moment, "Wait, let me get you something you can use..." she turned to her desk to grab something from her bag. She then produced a small, cute notebook with a cute pikachu picture on the front cover. "Here, use this," she offered me the book and a pencil as well.

Hesitantly, I took the book from her.

"You can't speak, right?" She smiled, "But surely you can still write. So, if you want to say anything to me, just write it down! Don't worry about the book, I'm giving it to you so you can use it whenever you need it! Consider it as a friendship gift!"

I admired the cover for a moment, wondering if I should really be taking such a gift. I glanced at her for confirmation, and when I noticed her smiling in encouragement, my will to shove to book back ot her vanished. I opened the first page and write down my very first words to her.

_Thank you, Blue._

"Hey, you really have a nice handwriting," she complimented. "And you're welcome, by the way."

I smiled. For the first time ever since I stepped into this school, I felt genuinely happy.

* * *

Blue is a very friendly girl. She's cheefuly and bubbly, she never stopped talking. She likes to talk about many things, her life, her boyfriend, her interests and her funny memories. I noticed the way she likes to talk with descriptive words aided with hand motions, as if she's really trying her best to convey her story, and I really like that.

"Alright kids, don't forget to check out the clubs!" Sir Blaine dropped that moments before he left the classroom for the day. "See you kids tomorrow."

"Yellow, I have a date with my boyfriend," Blue told me as she packed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I gave her a nod, and watched as she left. Before attending to my own things. Soon, I realized that my sketchbook is still left untouched. I took it out and ran my fingers on the front cover, before opening the first page. It's still blank, no doubt, a picture won't magically appear just like that.

The first page is always the hardest, as I've noticed after numerous times of buying new sketchbooks. The first page always inspire the next, and the next after. I always carefully choose what I want to draw on the first page.

I look around the room, watching as the students walked out of the classroom one after another. I waited, observed, nothing bright came to my mind. When everyone disappeared already, I still can't figure out what to draw.

I sigh as I glanced out of the window next to me. I still have time before I go home. Maybe I can look around the school to find something interesting. With that thought in mind, I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my sketchbook and pencil, before walking out of the classroom.

I noticed several seniors walking about, each of them heading to their own clubs, chattering happily as they did so. I keep on walking though, ignoring them as I look around for some sort of inspiration. When I went throught the school twice already and still has yet to find anything, I decided to stop by in the library to rest my tired feet.

The library is quiet empty, figures though, since there's no way anyone would want to stay back in here for the first day of school. I was about to walk over to the window seat to gaze down at the basketball field, but then I noticed that another man has already occupied the table with piles of papers and books.

I hesitated for a moment, nervously glancing at the librarian – who questioningly stare at me for standing there – before I finally decided to occupy the table next to him. I wanted the window seat, but it'll be rude to ask him to move. I won't mind sharing the table, but will he mind? He looks busy with his work. What's with all that paper? Did his teacher give him homework already?

My eyes traveled up from the piles of paper up to his face. He's closing his eyes, head leaning elegantly against the window. He has smooth and soft skin – one that'll make you want to reach out and touch it – as well as swept-back crimson hair, which looks soft too. He has long eyelashes, prominent jaw line and a rough hands. He's very handsome, is he a model?

I quickly flipped open my sketchbook, my hands automatically moves. The lines began with his perky nose, before it began to spread out and form the image of a very handsome man sitting by the window in the library. The more I draw, the more I notice his features in further details. Maybe this guy really is a model.

Several minutes soon passed, and just when I'm done with the basic outline, he finally opened his eyes. His gaze first fell on the scenery outside, before – with a very disinterested look – he turned his gaze the other way – to me. I froze abruptly, and then I realize that I've been staring at him. Feeling panic, I quickly tried to look busy by erasing some of the extra lines, hoping that he would look away and pretend that he didn't see a thing.

I didn't expect him to approached me.

"You're talented."

My pencil and eraser jumped out of my hand when I felt his breathing on my head. He smiled, before picking it up for me. I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for drawing him without permission, but I turned to nervous and jittery that I barely know what I should do next. I accepted the pencil and eraser I dropped from him.

He took off his square-framed glassess, "I've never seen you around before... Are you a new student?"

I nodded.

"What's your name?"

I flipped open the front cover of my sketchbook and showed him my name.

"Can't you talk? Or are you just nervous?" he asked, smiling slightly.

I shook my head, I could feel the heat rising up behind my back, trickling me like droplets of stinging, hot water.

"Well, which is it?"

With my finger, I pointed at my throat, before drawing an 'x' mark on it.

"Oh, you really can't talk..." he dropped the smile. "Interesting..."

I held my sketchbook close, maybe I should leave.

"My name's Lance," he introduced himself after a moment of silence. "Sorry if I creeped you out. I just thought your drawing is very nice..."

I gathered my stuff, before suddenly standing up. After giving him a slight, apologetic bow, I quickly leaves the library. I could feel his gaze on my back as I closed the library door behind me.

That was so embarrassing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ola guys! **

**The first chapter is here, it's exciting to start a new story, it's like beginning a new journey. I originally thought about making Yellow an extremely shy girl who rarely talks, but then it just came to me - why don't I just make her mute to make the story even more dramatic?**

**Hahaha, I'm sorry Yellow!**

**I'm going to update this alternatively with my other fic - The Princess and the Knight. **

**My internet connection is bugging the hell out of me. It's slow and super annoying!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review!**

**With Love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl With The Sketchbook**

After the incident in the library, I went straight home, not even once stopping to admire the pidgey on the phone lines, or the small kids playing with the horsea in the park.

That night after dinner, I flipped open my new sketchbook to see the first picture on the very first page. Truth to be told, I wasn't thinking much when I drew him. My mind and hands were so focused in capturing that perfect, beautiful moment that it didn't occur to me that I'm drawing I guy I barely know of on the very first page of my new sketchbook.

Still, I don't regret drawing him. He's very beautiful, even until this moment, I can still perfectly picture his details in my mind. A smile found its way onto my face as I took my pencil and began adding more details to the picture. First, I outlined the main background, the piles of papers on the desk, as well as the window he was leaning against. The when its done, I shaded the picture.

I don't really like using colors, I prefer to leave the colors to my own imagination.

Soon after a few hours, I managed to finish the drawing. After making sure that I did my best, I nod in approval, before closing the book and placing it on my desk. I don't think much about seeing him again, but I can't deny the desire within me to draw that face from a different angle.

* * *

"Would you stop staring at Red?" Misty angrily glared at me the next morning before we walked out of the house. "I'm telling you now, Red is mine! If I find you staring at him once again, I will hurt you, remember that!" she angrily spat, before opening the front door and quickly greeting her boyfriend with a broad smile. "Good morning, Red!"

Misty is being overly cautious when I get too close to Red. I guess that shows just how much she likes him. Sometimes, I feel that the world is not fair for not giving me a chance with Red, but then I would quickly remember that I' mute. I can't speak out my feelings. Someone like me will never have a chance.

"Oh, morning Yellow!" Blue quickly greeted me as soon as I entered the classroom. I noticed that she was chatting along with all the other girls in the classroom. They all seem to be excited with whatever it is they're discussing.

I placed my bag on my desk, and Blue quickly walked over to me. "Yellow, do you like reading books?" she asked.

I shook my head as I sit down and draw out a thermos of warm green tea from my bag.

"We were just talking about the new novel written by this author with the penname Taylor Silverhunter," Blue smiled as she pointed at the group of girls behind her. "Apparently, his new book is already on sale, and we're all going to drop by the bookstore today to get our copies. Do you want to come along?"

I took out the notebook she gave me the other day and wrote down my question.

_Who's Taylor Silverhunter?_

"She's an anonymous author who writes romantic stories," Blue has a broad smile pasted on her face. "Three books already, and they all have made it as an international best-seller!"

"That's right," another girl I don't know suddenly cuts-in, "She's a very talented author! Her stories are touching and exciting, and you can't possibly ignore the way she wrote down the erotic parts! God, it was so hot!"

"Oh my gosh, she is a genius!" another one added. "All the girls around the world read her story, they're even famous with the adults as well. You've got to read it, Yellow."

I sipped my tea as I watch them happily discussing about the novels, and how excited they are to read the new one which came out today. I never really read that much book, I prefer drawing more than anything else. Romance stories don't appeal very well to me too. I have no faith in love.

"You should give it a try," Blue smiled, "I'll lend you the first novel, you should read it!"

"I think they have a copy in the library," another girl said. "You can borrow the book from there too! It's called _Forbidden Touch. _You should read it! God, I cried a river when I read that book!"

The mention of 'library' reminded me of the guy I met just yesterday. I wonder if I'm going to see him again if I drop by the library after school. Maybe I will, maybe he'll be sleeping again. I smiled, somehow, I'm looking forward to visiting the library.

* * *

After school, I turned down Blue invitation to the bookstore, and I went to the library instead. I opened the door, and was quickly greeted by the sight of him sitting in the same spot as yesterday, only this time, not sleeping. I never really thought much about what I wanted to do the moment I reach this place, but I do know that I want to see him. It was a bad idea, now I'm frozen as he and the librarian stared at me, and worse, I still can't figure out what I want to do.

He smiled, "Yellow, nice to see you again," he motioned me to get closer with his hand.

I close the door behind me and complied. The librarian quickly returned to her book as soon as I closed the door behind me. Hesitantly, I walked over to the table he occupied, which is still covered with many papers, even today. I noticed the blank papers, as well as the books, one of them caught my attention.

Forbidden Touch.

It's the book that Blue recommended to me. The name _Taylor Silverhunter _is written right below the title. I turned my gaze to him, and was quiet surprised to see him staring at me.

"So..." he smiled, as he peered at me over his glassess, "Are you going to draw me again today?" his eyes fell upon the sketchbook in my hand.

I panic, not knowing what to say to him. I don't want him to think that I'm a stalker or anything, and I don't want to creep him out either. Why does he has to be this straight-forward?

He laughed before I can even answer, before motioning me to take the seat across him, "Sit down."

I complied, still nervously avoiding his gaze.

"Don't be so nervous," he said, "I don't mind if you draw me... As long as you show me what you draw afterwards, fine?" he offered me a smile.

I nodded to make him stop staring at me, thankfully, he did. He returned to whatever work it is he's doing, and I flipped open my sketchbook to a new page. This time, I got to see his face from a different angle. I observed every single curve before translating them into lines on my sketchbook. For the first time, I noticed the color of his eyes, both of which are of the same odd color – bright yellow. Wait, or is it golden?

He chuckled when he noticed me staring a moment too long, "Are you spacing out?"

He snapped me out of my train of thought, I shook my head and continue sketching, he too continue writing.

For the first time, I notice how tender his eyes are. Soft, welcoming and warm, I can't help but to stare once again. This time, he noticed – for he looks up to meet my gaze every now and then – but he didn't say anything about it. He continue writing and let me finish my sketch. I'm grateful that he let's me concentrate more on my work.

Ah... His lips, pale red, but not too pale. They are of a healthy shade and the perfect thickness. His lips rested as a small smile, and it doesn't change throughout my drawing process. Is he happy? Or is he the kind of person who would paste a smile on his face no matter what happen? That smile looks so mysterious...

After an hour passed, I finally finished. I smiled in satisfaction, before showing it to him.

He looked up from his work and observed my drawing, before chuckling to himself, "Am I really that good-looking?"

I nodded.

"... It's wonderful," he smiled at me, "You really did a great job."

His smile is infectious. Feeling satisfied, I close my sketchbook, and picked up my bag.

"You're leaving already?" he asked.

I nodded as I stood up, however, that's when my gaze fell upon the book Blue previously recommended to me. It lays there on the table, untouched, he doesn't seem to have the smallest intention of reading it.

He followed my gaze, before picking up the book and showing it to me, "Did you read this?"

I shook my head.

"They say its a very good story," he explained. "International best-seller, many girls like this story. It contains some erotic elements that somehow appeals to teenagers and housewives..." he smiled in amusement as he fipped through the pages with his thumb. "Do you like that kind of story?"

I tried recalling the last book I read, and shook my head. The last book I read is a story about a young Pikachu's journey with a trainer, who later on died due to cancer. I never finished reading the story. I think i cried at some point and decided to go back to drawing.

"Then maybe you're different..." he eyed me curiously, "... Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a moment. Does this mean he's going to let me draw him again? It's been two days, I think I've drawn enough of him, and yet the offer sounds tempting. Usually, I would get bored with drawing the same thing two times in a row, but he's different. Whenever I see him, I feel like drawing him from another new, completely different point of view. I wanted to capture a new side of him. Is this normal?

"... Then I'll see you next time, Yellow," he said before I can even say anything else.

I blushed, feeling stupid for spacing out again. I offer him a small bow, before turning around and leaving the library. Before I left, I glanced at the librarian, and quickly noticed the title of the book she's reading.

Whispers of the Past, by Taylor Silverhunter...

* * *

The title of the book keeps on popping up around the school the next day. Wherever I go, the girls all have that book in their hands. of the guys, and even several teachers, happen to carry it around as well. Blue is no exception, she has her head buried in that book much like everyone else in the classroom.

No doubt, this book is another success for Taylor, whoever she might be...

"Hey look, isn't that senior Lance?"

It was during PE lesson when one of the girls who hang around with Blue and I suddenly pointed at the direction of the basketball field. Since the teacher is called upon some important meeting, we are free to do whatever we want, and we decided to hang out under the shade of a very tall tree. Most of the girls have their books, I have my sketchbook.

"Oh right, it is him," another put down her book and enthusiastically glanced back.

I looked up from my blank page – I was looking around for inspiration – and saw him as well. He was sitting on the far side of the field, under another tree, which very well hid his presence. From our position, he's clearly visible, but I doubt he can be seen from any other angle.

"Is he skipping class?" the girl began discussing and gossiping.

"He's our third-year senior. For some reason, I heard he likes to skip school and sleep around with older women."

"Despite that, he's a very smart kid," Blue joined, "I heard that he's the topper every single year..."

"No, no, no way, you must be mistaken. Usually a guy who plays around barely cares about academic results."

"Hey, my sources are very reliable," Blue said, "He's the whole package! Handsome, smart and a playboy to boots. Don't you know he's very famous with the second and third year girls? If he doesn't go after older females, all the girls in this school will be all over him already!"

"No way, impossible!"

"It is possible, I heard the same thing as well!" another girl supported Blue. "They said he's dating the school nurse now!"

"What? Our school nurse? Nurse Joy? You've got to be kidding!"

The girls keep on gossiping, while I listened half-heartedly. Before anyone of them can even notice, my hands are already moving. Before I can even notice, I'm already drawing him...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long pause O.o**

**Internet connection is being such a drag for the past few weeks, need I say more?**

**Please Comment, Critic or Review!**

**With love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl with the Sketchbook**

I didn't visit him in the library that day when I drew him for the third time.

I quickly went home to finish my drawing, adding the details and giving it shades to make the picture much more life-like. It feels as though I'm breathing life to my drawing, that's why the world around me feels as though they have disappeared. Whenever I draw, I feel as though all my problems, my disability, are insignificant.

I get so focused in trying to perfect my picture that I barely care for anything else around me.

When the picture is done, I once again smiled in satisfaction.

Maybe tomorrow I'll show him this picture...

* * *

The next day during lunch break, I was walking back from the cafeteria after buying a melon bread, that's when I saw him. Lance is standing in front of the vending machine, apparently buying a can of cold coffee. No one else is hanging around him, and Blue is having lunch with his boyfriend, so I decided to go up to him. I tug at his sleeve to gain his attention.

"Yellow, hi," he offered me a gentle smile. "Where were you yesterday?"

Since I was planning to draw while having lunch outside, I have my sketchbook with me. With a bit of difficulty, I opened the third page to let him see the picture I just finished the other night.

"You... Saw me yesterday...?" he questioned as he took the book from me and admire the picture for a moment.

I nodded, though I'm not sure if he's really paying attention to me.

"This is amazing," he offered me a warm smile, before patting my head gently. "You are truly talented..." he observed the picture for a moment, before handing it back to me. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

I shook my head, not wanting to disturb him or anything.

"Come on," he insisted, "I usually eat my lunch alone in the school's yard. Not many people are out there... It's nice to have a company for once in a while. Plus, you can draw me again, right?"

I hesitated, but before I can give him my reply, he already grabbed my wrist and led me to the school's yard. I stumbled a bit, surprised at his sudden action, before finally regaining myself and following him. I watched his back as he led me away.

I couldn't help but to be struck with awe. Even from the back, he still looks so captivating. This guy... He's oozing with a very mature, adult-like aura. The kind of feeling that mature,responsible leaders gave off. The kind of maturity that I secretly long to attain. Perhaps that's why I find him to be so captivating.

As Lance dragged me away, I didn't even realize that some other students are staring at us. I didn't realize that all the girls are eyeing me with a very dangerous look in their eyes...

Soon, weeks passed by, and before I know it, spending lunch time with Lance has become a daily routine. He would be busy sleeping and getting whatever little rest he can snatch, while I would silently sit by his side and draw him. Some time when I'm not in the mood of drawing, Lance would ask me to teach him how to draw, and we would start drawing simple objects.

Spending time with him is fun, despite the silence that usually dominates our time together. However, the silence is never awkward. I enjoy the silence, and somehow, he seems to feel the same way as well – otherwise he won't bother to continue inviting to have lunch with him.

"I heard you got close to that Lance," Blue, who's now my closest friend, quickly bring up the topic that morning when I reached school. "Is that true?"  
I nodded.

"Yellow," Blue sighed, "He's a playboy! He's only fooling around with you! If you don't be careful with him, he's gong to hurt you! I don't want that to happen!"

I raised my hand as I scribbled on the notebook she gave me on our very first day of school.

He's fine. He's a very nice person.

"That's what everyone would say," Blue facepalmed, "That what everyone who fall for him would say. Yellow, you're only going to get hurt..."

I'll be fine, Blue. I don't think he's that mean.

"At first, you won't feel anything." She rolled her eyes. "Sure, you'll say he's nice and all, but then you'll see another side of him. A darker, much more secretive side, and then it'll be too late!"

That's not going to happen!

Blue's concern somehow touched me, yet I can't really take her words seriously. Lance has proven himself to be a very nice person. He's caring and nice, he gently laughs and treats me just like a younger sister... Wait, is that what I am to him? A younger sister?

"Fine, but just please... If anything happens, don't hesitate to tell me about it," she balled her fingers into a tight fist, "I'll hurt him if he does anything to make you cry!"

If I'm only a younger sister in his eyes, then perhaps, Blue has no reason to worry. I mean, if that's what I'm to him, then he wouldn't want to do anything to me, right?

My train of thought is quickly cut-off when our teacher entered the classroom and began his lesson. I tried to focus on the lesson, but somehow, I can't get rid of this one very small unsettling feeling...

* * *

"What, you're telling me that you want to break up with me?"

I froze when I heard that very familiar scream. I held my sketchbook tight to my chest, huddling close against the wall to avoid the detection. Its after school, and I'm now making my way to the library, which is just around the corner. I can't just walk in there, but I can't go around to find another way either. Should I wait? Or should I just leave and see Lance tomorrow?

"Misty, listen..."

Yet another very familiar voice.

Misty and Red.

They both are arguing. I shouldn't be here, I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It's Yellow, isn't it?"

I was about to leave, when I heard her mentioning my name.

"... Misty, I'm sorry."

"For the past two years, you've been playing with my feelings!" Misty shouted angrily, audibly stomping her foot as she did so. "I won't accept this, I can't!"

"You deserve a better man, Misty, one that can truly love you. As for me... I can't give you the kind of love you need, I'm sorry."

"... Two years..." she sniffed, "Two years, Red... I thought it was strange, your gaze was always directed to her and not me. I thought it was just me being paranoid. I was right... You like her! You like Yellow!"

My heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

"I'm really, really sorry..."

No, Red... Please don't do this. Please deny that statement, please tell me you're just joking...

"No..."

"Please, forgive me..."

"You're lying! You're not sorry!"

"... Sorry."

From the corner, I could hear a loud slapping, before Misty stomped away angrily in the other direction. I feel slightly relieved that she's going the other way, which means she's not going to run into me. However, unexpectedly, Red turned the other way around, and walked towards my hiding place.

If I run now, Red would still see me nonetheless, and my footsteps wold be audible, he'll know its me anyway. However, if I don't run, it'll be super awkward, plus I won't be able to get to the library. As my mind keeps on fighting on which best step to take, Red appeared from around the corner and inevitably bumped into me.

We both stood motionless, frozen like statues. His eyes went wide, obviously he's surprised to see me

I was the first to break the super awkward silence. I bowed at him, apologizing for this awkward encounter –even though I have no reason to apologize – and I quickly turned around to walk away. However just then, he caught my wrist.

"Yellow, wait," he breathed, sounding panic. "Did you... hear all of that? With Misty...?"

I hesitate, before turning around to look at him, and finally nodding.

Still holding my wrist, he turned his gaze to the floor, "I'm so sorry... I never thought you'll be here..." he bit his lower lips as he struggled with his words. "You know... Especially about the part where... I told Misty that I..."

I shook my head as I tugged my wrist, trying to tell him that it's okay.

"I like you," he suddenly steeled himself and look me in the eyes, "I like you, I really do like you..." he finally lets go of my wrist. "Your face, your smile... Even though you can't talk, I always notice every little thing about you. The way every little thing fascinates you, the way you can be so absorbed whenever you're drawing... I like it all!"

I could feel the blood flowing twice as hard to my head. This is the first time someone has ever confessed to me, and it just has to be the person I actually like. If it's not Red, I could easily reject. However, this is Red, this is the person which I've been secretly liking for the past few years ever since he showed up as the new neighbor next door. It's the Red.

"I dated Misty because I thought I can get closer to you by doing so, but..." Red nervously rubbed his arm. "She's very clingy, and I barely have time to talk with you ever since we started dating... I now realize my mistakes. It's you that I liked all along... It's you that I want to be with all the time..."

I can't answer.

"I know this must surprise you as well," he faked a nervous laugh – a very bad, nervous laugh – and looked at me in the eyes once again. "I'm willing to wait... For now, let's be friends, shall we?" he offered me his hand.

Not knowing what else to do, I took his hand.

For the very first time, he genuinely smiled.

"So, do you want to walk home with me, Yellow?"

I can't say no.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Misty angrily snapped as she slammed the door of my room close behind her. "Your fault! Red was mine! He is supposed to be mine! What did you do?" she stormed over to me and grabbed a handful of my hair, before pulling me off my bed. "How could you!"

I let out a voiceless gasp as I tried to loosen her grip on my hair, but she won't budge. Misty is a very athletic woman, of course her strength would exceed that of mine without a doubt. Still feeling scared out of my wits, I opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes are swollen red, she must've have been crying, there's also an obvious sign of anger burning in her eyes. She's furious, and I don't like it. The situation is not looking good for me.

"I hate you!" she spitefully screamed as she hit me around and kicked me as hard as she could. "Why? Why should it be you? First Lance, and now Red? When will you ever stop?!"

I wonder how she found out about Lance and I, but I guess its pretty obvious. We're often seen together during lunch, and even Blue knows that something is up. However, does everyone else assume that I'm going out with him? That I like him?

When Misty's finally vented off all her anger, she spits on me and growled, "Die! Go to hell, and join your parents there!"

She exited my room and slammed the door as hard as she could.

When I could no longer hear her angry footsteps, I finally let the tears stream down my cheeks...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Special Thanks for FluffyDrood for beta-ing this story!**

**Please Comment Critic and Review!**

**With Love, **

**Eleria-chan.**


End file.
